As compared with a typical liquid crystal panel, an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panel has such features as a rapid response speed, a high contrast and a wide viewing angle, and thus has attracted more attention in the industry.
Due to limitations in materials, the AMOLED may easily be aged rapidly, resulting in image sticking. Various prevention mechanisms have been presented in the related art when determining that the image sticking is likely to occur. However, how to determine the timing when the image sticking is likely to occur is seldom mentioned in the related art.